


University Exes (working title)

by oncetherelivedaboy



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherelivedaboy/pseuds/oncetherelivedaboy
Summary: Tjelvar and Carter are exes from university. Shortly after the virus stuff got sorted in Europe Eddie and Tjelvar got married following a romantic stint while fighting on the front lines together. Tjelvar goes on a dig to the northern wastes, only to find a Carter who is very much still in love with him there.
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson, Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson/Howard Carter, Howard Carter/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	University Exes (working title)

The world was back to normal, or as back to normal as it could be. Tjelvar was back to work at the university, so much as you could call scouring the world for new leads at the university. He and Eddie had gotten married shortly after the world stopped falling around their ears. It had been a whirlwind of a romance, getting in and out of the cities and the long quarantines. After he’d disappeared for a year and half, Tjelvar had thought he’d never see him again, and had thought the worst of the paladin until he’d dropped into his lap outside of Cairo.

Tjelvar fought beside the paladins, beside Eddie. They saw each other bruised and bloody. Eddie had seen him fall more than once, hitting the sand like a sack of flour, crossbow still in hand. It was almost a year into his return when Edward proposed, because “the world is falling in around us Tjelvar, and I need you. I need you to know that I need you.” And how could Tjelvar ever say no to him. So they’d gotten married at the first chance they had as things opened back up, as the veins receded and the cure was distributed.

He is set to leave for an upcoming expedition this morning. With the cure came the news of civilization in the northern wastes, and with that came the treks. He’d been tracking down a lead to Mongolian tombs in the northern wastes for some time. There had been an unsuccessful attempt at invasion during a point in the 13th century, and he was determined to find more information on the attempted settlers. After months of research between himself and a team of other archeologists, they had managed to narrow down a few square miles to begin the excavation efforts.

Edward would be following him on the expedition by the end of the week, but currently he was still needed at the local temple of Apollo. Tjelvar, still half asleep reached to his side of the bed to find his paladin. The curly blonde hair falling over his eyes as he slept, the first rays of the morning light had not yet crested the horizon. He wrapped an arm around his waist, pressed his head against his shoulder, feeling the steady pulse beneath the warm skin. Eddie shifted at the movement, tilting his head down, eyes blinking in the darkness and trying to look at Tjelvar. The light from the city below allowing Eddie to see the outline of his face.

“Not yet morning, love,” Tjelvar whispered to him, Eddie nodded and his eyes slipped closed again until the morning arrived properly

The sun rose silently, as did Eddie, but Tjelvar watched as he did his stretches and prayers. He relished these quiet moments with Eddie in his element, his skin glistening with the rays, his hair like gold. It was clear that Apollo favored this paladin. Edward’s heart was so full of love and goodwill, he took the godly gifts he’d been given and turned them outwards tenfold.

Eddie rolled up the mat he used for prayers, tucking it carefully beneath the dresser and crossed the room. Tjelvar still lay there, content to bask in the sun under the eyes of his husband.

“Do you still have to leave today?” Eddie asked as he sat on the bed beside Tjelvar.

“Yes, love.”

“Wish I could come with. I don’t like you being out there alone. What if something happens?”

“You know I can handle myself perfectly fine Edward.” He takes Edward’s hand in his own, bringing it to his mouth, brushing kisses across the gold band. “We’ve got at least an hour and a half before I need to head out. Would you like to do something more interesting than worrying with that time?”

There is a glint in Edward’s eyes at that, and he leans in, pressing his lips to Tjelvar’s. His hands tangle in Edward’s hair, pulling soft gasps from his throat. Tjelvar is pliant beneath him as he straddles his hips beneath the covers. Tjelvar’s shirt is already gone, by virtue of him sleeping in just a pair of undershorts, but he works at the collar on the night shirt that Edward insists on wearing, his hands, roaming farther down until they reach the hem. Eddie sits back up to remove his shirt, and tjelvar kicks off the covers, he helps Eddie out of the soft cotton trousers he’s wearing, mouthing at the sensitive skin of his neck, careful of his own tusks. They’d had nicks happen before, nothing serious, but Tjelvar never wanted to hurt this man, even if it was nothing more than a glorified scratch.

Edwards skin is so warm on his own, filling with him light and heat, making Tjelvar want him more, making him want every inch of Eddie pressed up against ever inch of him, and the noises that Eddie is making above him do not diminish that want. He can feel the hardness of Edward against his chest, can see the outline of it against the cotton underwear. He palms at the bulge, and Edward bucks against him.

“Fuck, Tjel..” His breath is coming in bursts and Tjelvar can’t help but grin to himself as he takes one of those pert nipples into his mouth, still palming Edward through the cotton.

Edwards hands are roaming farther south, dipping past the waist band and between Tjelvar’s thighs to the warm core there, his middle finger working at the bud. Tjelvar shudders at the sensation, rolling his own hips into the touch. And then they are just panting into each other’s mouths. Tjelvar takes his wrist after a few moments of this.

“Do you want me to get..” Tjelvar doesn’t even have the words out before Eddie is nodding. Tjelvar is going for the end table, retrieving the oil and his dick. Eddie strips him with efficiency, but not grace, leaving them both sprawling on the bed, laughing and horny, Tjelvar’s hand wrapped around the leather straps. This is their usual go-to, Tjelvar not one for penetration himself, but Eddie always giddy for it.

Eddie leans back as Tjelvar buckles the straps. He presses his lips back to Eddie’s, his hand slipping between his husband’s legs, he gives a gentle squeeze to the base of Eddie’s dick, it’s up against his stomach, red and hard. He grins at the groan that comes from deep in Eddie’s chest, his fingers already oiled he presses one gentle against his hole, Eddie’s head goes back his eyes shut tight.

It doesn’t take long to prep him, this is not a rare occurrence, but this will be the last in a while, and Tjelvar wants to savor it, wants to have noises that he can recall with clarity during their week away from one another. By the time he’s at three fingers Eddie is squirming beneath him, begging.

“Please, just. I want you. I’m prepped from last night Tjel, please,” and so he does. He pushes in slowly, and when Eddie’s words turn into nothing more than noise Tjelvar knows he’s found the spot. He is shaking beneath him, one hand in Tjelvar’s hair, the other roaming towards where the toy connects to Tjelvar’s body, and then his fingers lip behind it, and Tjelvar couldn’t be more pleased. He nearly loses his balance as those fingers work at his clit.

The sounds coming from both of them are no longer words. Eddie comes first when Tjelvar takes him in hand, his hand still slick with oil, and pulls, fast hard strokes that have him nearly screaming. Damn the neighbors Tjelvar thinks when he hears a pounding on the wall. Eddie somehow manages to go redder, but he does not cease the ministrations to Tjelvar. When Tjelvar comes it is a whole body thing, his limbs going rigid all at once, toes curling and eyes rolling back, his vision going bright around the edges, until there is nothing but Eddie and this feeling, this release.

By the time they manage to get cleaned up and eat something they need to leave. The train station is not far. The others from the university are already there, waiting for Tjelvar, but he takes a moment before they spot him.

“I’ll see you soon Eddie.” He says, holding their clasped hands to his lips to kiss Eddie’s knuckes. “The time will fly by.”

“I love you.” Eddie says.

“And I you.” He pulls him in for a final embrace. Eddie’s arms are strong and warm and just so there, and Tjelvar hates the thought of a single night without him there. “I’ll see you in a week love.”

Eddie nods and they breakaway. Tjelvar heads for the other academics dressed in their best traveling clothes, he offers a wave back to Eddie behind the gate, and Eddie grins waving back.


End file.
